O Casamento do meu melhor amigo
by Lily Hart
Summary: Um casamento pode por a prova todos os sentimentos de uma Li!
1. Default Chapter

_O Casamento do meu melhor amigo_

**Capitulo 1 – O fim de um sonho de menina**

O Por do Sol anunciava que a noite estava achegar. A brisa fria batia em seus cabelos a fazendo sentir à fria noite que estava por vir. Era raro na China presenciar por do sol tão bonitos como esses em pleno outono. As flores das arvores já aviam caído, anunciando a entrada do inverno em pouco tempo.

Ela gostava de se retirar para meditar quando estava com algum problema, alguma duvida ou incerteza. Sua vida não tinha grandes feitos, era uma moça tradicional da China, uma moça tradicional como sua família. Mas o telefone de seu querido primo havia feito recordar de sentimentos que preferia que estivessem enterrados. Em seu socorro Meiling sabia que poderia contar sempre com seu querido amigo Yuan Yin( gente eu inventei esse nome, será que existe?).

- Meiling? – chamou uma voz grossa a tirando de seus pensamentos

- Yuan.

- O que aconteceu Meiling? Por que está assim?

- Syaoran me ligou hoje.

- Ta você continua me deixando no zero, pensei que sempre ficasse feliz com as ligações dele.

- Eu fico...

- Eu estou vendo, tanto que esta chorando de felicidade. –dise yuan enquanto se aproximava de Meiling

- Ele...ele...- tentava dizer Meiling quando lagrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Calma Meiling, você não precisa me contar agora. – Disse carinhosamente Yuan enquanto abraçava sua amiga.

Já estavam a uma hora apenas sentados no jardim da mansão Li. A lua agora os iluminava. Meiling aos poucos ia se acalmando, mas às vezes voltava a chorar. Yuan estava muito preocupada com sua amiga, não gostava de vê-la triste, nunca gostou, para ele, ela era como parte de sua familia. Yuan vinha de outra família muito tradicional chinesa, mas diferente dos Li, os Yin prezavam os poderes vindo dos ancestrais, não dos quatro elementos da natureza.

- Meiling. –Chamou Yuan vendo que a respiração dela voltava a normalizar-se

- Brigada. O Syaoran...

- Xiu, não precisa falar nada.

- Mas eu quero. – disse Meiling olhando no fundo dos olhos de Yuan.- O Syaoran me ligou hoje à tarde. Ele me contou como iam os estudos de administração no Japão e como iam os negócios da família por lá, mas... ele também me contou coisas sobre a vida dele. Ele me ligou para dizer que não poderá cumprir com a promessa dele Yuan.

- O Syaoran quebrando promessas?

- Ele não quebrou.

- Como assim Meiling.

- Quando tínhamos quatorze anos, os anciões já o atormentavam falando que ele deveria escolher uma esposa dentro do clã para preservar a magia da família Li. Como eu e Syaoran éramos grandes amigos, alias somos, você sabe nos éramos melhores amigos.

- Eu sei. –Yuan não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o embaraço da amiga

- Bom ele sabia que eu tinha grande estima e eu pedi para ele se casar comigo, mas ele nunca soube que eu o amava. Ele disse que se casaria comigo cosa não se apaixonasse por algum até os seus vinte anos. Então hoje ele me ligou... falando...falando

- Calma Meiling – disse Yuan tentando acalmar sua amiga

- Ele achou uma noiva! Ah Yuan o que eu vou fazer agora? Eu tinha tantas esperanças depois de tantos anos!

- Xiu, eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém. Você é muito bonita, inteligente...

- Yuan você é meu amigo isso não vale!

- Ta, mas eu continuo achando você bonita.

- Mas o Syaoran não acha!

- Hey! Só porque ele se apaixonou por uma japonesa não quer dizer que ele não te ache bonita!

- Mas...mas...

- Meiling, você deveria começar a olhar para os lados, você é uma moça bonita, segue a tradição da família. Muitos homens apenas um sinal seu para toma-la como noiva! Para de alimentar um sonho de menina!

- Eu sei Yuan. – respondeu tristemente

- Então?

- Eu vou viajar!

- Como? Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não é para você sair em volta do mundo procurando um noivo!

- Eu não vou procurar um noivo!

- Não?

- Não eu vou buscar o meu noivo! – disse com uma voz que não aceitava objeções.

- MEILING LI!

- Ah não Yuan,. Nem tente vim com seus super conceitos de filosofia para cima de mim agora! Se ele resolveu me substituir eu tenho que pelo menos aprovar a noiva!

- MEILING LI!

- Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada de mais.

- Então eu vou com você!

- POR QUÊ?

- Para garantir que você vá cumprir com sua promessa!

***

**Nota da autora: Então o que acharam?**

**Essa é minha primeira fic SCC! Eu pretendo fazer um fic baseada no filme O Casamento do Meu melhor amiga, mas se eu fizesse igual não teria a menor graça! Então eu vou dar uns toques A LÁ LILY e espero que gostem!**

**Bjokas **

**LilyHart **

**Icq:113415061 **

**msn:ligiagda@hotmail.com**


	2. Conhecendo Sakura

**Capitulo 2 – Conhecendo Sakura**

- Yuan você acha que eu estou levando tudo?

- Você está exagerando Meiling! Nós só vamos passar um mês no Japão, não estamos de mudança!

- Será que não precisa levar alguns quimonos a mais?

- MEILING!

- Ah Yuan não enche! – disse Meiling arremessando um par de sapatos.

- Hunf. Partimos em meia hora. – bufou Yuan enquanto sai do quarto rumo ao jardim da mansão Li.

- DROGA! Ele não entende que não é a felicidade dele que esta em jogo! – disse Meiling enquanto enfiava novas roupas na quarta mala que fazia.

***

Era uma tarde fria, as folhas das árvores teimam em cair, tudo parecia sereno se não fosse pelo nervosismo de uma certa chinesa no aeroporto de Tóquio. A viajem pareceu durar anos para Meiling, a ansiedade percorriam suas veias, Yuan não agüentava mais ouvi-la falar, repetir sempre a mesma coisa: "Como eu pude ser tola de deixa Xiao Lang vir para o Japão sem mim" e qualquer tentativa dele em repelir era pedir suicídio. Agora no aeroporto ela não parava quieta não entendo o porque de Syaoran não os estar esperando.

- Meiling você está me deixando nervoso!

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU CALMA!

- QUER PARAR DE GRITAR COMIGO?

- Oi – disse uma terceira voz interrompendo a pequena discussão que estava por começar entre Meiling e Yuan.

- XIAO LANG ! - disse Meiling correndo para abraça-lo

- Oi Meiling! Oi Yuan.

- Por que diabos você nos deixou esperando? – disse Meiling sem deixar Yuan responder o cumprimento de Syaoran

- Ah me desculpem, mas perdi a hora.

- Você perdendo a hora? – Perguntou uma desconfiada Meiling.

- Meiling, Yuan essa é minha noiva Sakura Kinomoto. –apresentou Syaoran uma elegante mulher em seus dezoito anos, tinha longos cabelos castanhos e um olho de um verde intenso.

- Você deve ser Meiling, Syaoran falou muito em você estava tão ansiosa em conhece-la. – disse Sakura dando um forte abraço em Meiling que se sentiu incomodada com as boas vindas.- E você deve ser Yuan. – disse Sakura enquanto dava um abraço em Yuan também.

- Vamos temos um dia cheio pela frente. – disse Syaoran enquanto os guiava pelo estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Ah estamos nos últimos preparamento do casamento, Meiling você tem que ser minha madrinha de honra, Tomoyo minha melhor amiga esta encaregada das roupas das madrinhas, tenho certeza de que se darão muito bem. Mas eu quero muito ser sua amiga Meiling, espero que goste muito do Tomoeda, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui.... – Meiling estava ficando mio confusa coma jovem a sua frente que não parava de tagarelar, não entendia como Syaoran estava noivo de uma moça tão faladora, logo ele que nunca foi de conversar muito. Ela percebia que Yuan se divertia muito com a espontaneidade de Sakura.

***

Estavam na estrada que ligava Tóquio de Tomoeda, Sakura dirigia tudo numa velocidade de 150 km/h, o que estava deixando Meiling e Yuan brancos de medo. Sakura durante todo o percurso continuava a falar dos preparativos, das pessoas que faziam parte do casamento, pedia algumas opiniões, era muita coisa junto para Meiling.

- Chegamos. – disse Sakura enquanto estacionava em frente à mansão Daidouji. Logo em seguida Tomoyo veio correndo ao encontro deles.

- Bem vindos.

- Brigada – disseram Meilin e Yuan juntos.

- Vamos, venham tomar um chá. – disse Tomoyo os guiando ao jardim da mansão.

- É muito bonita a mansão de vocês. – disse Yuan

- Ela é da Tomoyo. – disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso.

- Nada disso Sakura ela é nossa! –retrucou Tomoyo deixando Yuan confuso.

***

Aquele havia sido um dia exaustivo para Meiling, fora à viagem em si, Sakura a havia cansado muito, era muito difícil acompanhar o ritmo dela, ela parecia dotada de uma super energia. Não podia falar que odiara ela, era muito simpática, mas um pouco extrovertida demais para ela, pensava Meiling enquanto ouvia batidas na porta:

- Pode entrar.

- Meiling – chamaram-na

- Hum – disse Meiling se virando e deparando-se com Syaoran.

- Então o que achou dela? – perguntou enquanto se sentava numa poltrona do quarto.

- Bonita.

- Meiling.

- Simpática.

- Meiling?

- Legal

- Meiling?

- SUPER ATIVA. – Respondeu bufando de raiva!

- Você vai se acostumar. 0- disse Syaoran gargalhando da explosão da prima! – Bom deixa-me ver como anda o jantar, desça em dez minutos. Alias, senti saudades também Meiling.

- Syaoran. Chamou Meiling enquanto ele sai pela porta

- Sim.

- Eu também senti saudades.

***

**Nota da Autora:** E ae o que estão achando? a partir dos próximos capítulos colocarei coisas que não fazem parte do filme, é mais uma adaptação em vez d euma reprodução! Espero que tenham gostado.

Bom eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic enquanto lia a fanfiction da Amor by MiDoRi MoToKi.

Espero que estejam gostando

Bjokas

Lily Hart

**icq:** 113415061

**msn**: ligiagda@hotmail.com


End file.
